Initiation
by TK Amaterasu
Summary: How one man become an ultimate Assassin following in the footsteps of a fellow master assassin in an effort to find the PoE of England. OC set in London, 2012


2012, London.

A new government has come into power. Unbeknownst to the civilians as being a group of Templars. The new prime minister, Thomas Burgess was leading the way. He and his followers or as he referred to them as his "disciples". Men who believed that he had a close connection to things unnatural. A soldier in his younger years, highly thought of in the army. A man of late forties, podgy and balding. A man who swore to look after the country. Many voters believed the election was rigged for him to win, but of course the Assassins knew that he had agents who would he counting the votes and slipping in the extra one. But what did it matter? He had done it and he had the power under his podgy finger tips, besides the queen, he had the country under his thumb. He had already approached the queen with a couple of proposals he had made. Harsher punishment and also requested an expedition team to search for a precious artifact that would benefit the country. Of course the queen demanded to know of this artefact and he was forced to tell her. An apple. She chuckled and stated that there was no need to get a team together to look for such a common item, she dismissed his request even when he pleaded that the " apple" he spoke of was no ordinary apple. She still remained adamant of her down the woman knew what apple he spoke of, and knew he was of Templar origin and also knew that they could not get their hands on it. It was safe. The prime minister had the police forces work cut out for them by issuing strange posters around London looking for culprits called Assassins. The police force thought it was a joke and remained oblivious that they would drive past the assassins all the time.

It wasn't until an assassin had met him, that Alex Valentine thought he was extraordinary person with a headache three times a day and dizziness that caused him to pass out. He had seen specialists and had tests done and had explained to them his vision goes dark and people glow in unusual ways. The results would come back negative and doctors would insist there was nothing wrong. He would sit in his car with his partner in the pouring rain, eating a sandwich in his yellow jacket, vest and belt watching the world go by. He had his paracetemol and massage his head. This strange ability had shown him a woman glowing in gold.

Not so far away sat under an umbrella was a young woman in white with her hood up reading a paper. She had been sat there for some time, keeping silent and watchful. Watching them. She could see Valentine glow in gold. A radiant aura oozing out the car. After being there a while, she stood up and left. Vanishing in a crowd. Valentine was baffled. So was his partner but nonetheless, they continued to eat.

The woman had been made her way to the centre of Trafalgar square where a shifty man stood. He wore a white jumpsuit with a company logo on the front. A Templar in disguise. She had been tipped off by a spy who would be paid generously by them find out information. It was her time to end this mans life and in full view of the police officers. They had started their rounds in the square and the assassin had watched closely and decided to walk past the younger officer. She placed her hand on his chest and said,

"The man in the white is a Templar. Dangerous. Use your ability. See him for who he is." She walked on by as he looked at the man. He seemed ordinary but when he thought of what she said of the word ability, his head began to hurt again. She knew what was happening and it was her cue to pounce. The Templar saw him drop to his knees and smiled but just behind him, using him as a Horse, the assassin bounced over and jabbed a blade concealed in her sleeve into the man's chest. The keeled officer saw the Templar glow red and his killer in gold. Everyone happened so quick, people began to scream and run. It gave her time to glean information from the man on the floor. When the accompanying officer called for back-up, the white clad assassin had disappeared. Paramedics arrived soon after to escort valentine to the hospital. The woman had been watching from afar, atop a building alongside another hooded figure. A man. They said nothing for some time until he spoke first,

"We need him with us. He is perfect. Tweak him and he could become one of the most skilled assassins in our ranks. Who can get closer to the prime minister himself. Let's go."

Alex Valentine was in hospital for about three days. He had lost consiousness after the incident in Trafalgar Square. He had cards left for him and flowers from family and friends. Doctors were still baffled about his condition and ran tests to help answer the questions.

He had visitors but despite the company he was getting, he still felt alone. He wasn't the kind of guy to be lonely. One night he had a troubling dream. A dream of 15th century London. A man marching through the streets. No, it was him. He wore white with black gloves, a hood over his head with a beak. He was looking left and right. He was watching the crowd watching him.

He woke up in a cold sweat, breathing hard.

"Eagle vision and memories of the past. There is more to you than what you think."

Said a female voice from shadows.

"You're from the square, who spoke to me."

"Bright spark, aren't you?" She said standing up and walking about the room.

"Do you know what's happening to me?"

"Yes." She paused. "No doctors, and no tests can tell you why you have headaches. You are special. Only if you decide to become one of us, will you be told the truth."

"Become someone like you? An assassin?"

She nodded,

"I know of your childhood, your life. My father worked alongside your own. In the force. Gleaning information from the law towards our cause. He died in the arms of your father in the line of duty. We are closer than u think. Choice is yours. If you do decide, come here." She threw a small card on the table next to him.

"Decision is yours." He glanced over to the table,

"What if i say no?"He looked back at her but she was gone.

For a week, he tried to decide whether or not he wanted to go to this place or not. An old church it seemed to be. Why an old church? He would go to work and think, he would sit in cafes and think. He had headaches that weren't from his strange visions this time. One morning, he had been sat in a cafe. Starbucks, sipping on a coffee when a young woman pushed passed him and spilt it down his front,

"oh gosh, i am so sorry!" she tried brushing the hot tea off his shirt.

"It's fine, i have a spare shirt in the car."

"I will be buying one so I will buy you one as well."

"No, there is no need."

"I insist!" She snapped, silencing him. He had been taken aback by this. Wide eyed and shocked. She handed him his fresh, new cup of tea and sat down to read a newspaper while eating a bagel. He decided to join her and sit in silence. For five minutes she watched him as he sipped his tea before breaking the silence.

"You look like someone with a dilemma." He had been lost in thought.

"Yeah, i was approached by some woman a week ago telling me she had answers to questions i had. Told me to go to a certain place if i wanted to learn the truth. An old church just outside north London." The woman paused,

"And...do you know this woman?"

"No. She was an undesirable."

"As in one of these killers?" She said tapping her finger on the newspaper.

"Yeah."

"Well, the way I see it, for what it's worth, i would go and find this place."

"I should arrest her for the crimes she has committed. Murder, right in front of my eyes."

"Tough times. Well, it's either; go and see what they want to tell you or arrest her and never find out." She took her newspaper.

"I hope you make the right decision. Bye." She skipped off out the door and glanced through the window smiling. Alex racked his brain a little longer and decided to risk it. He caught many different tube routes and found where he needed to be. A large old church, a perfect cover-up if anything. He went inside. It was lavishly decorated with red banners and images of angels and saints on the walls. There was a symbol on the walls. Small but it was there.

He made his way to the front as people began to pour in. A ceremony perhaps. He was rather confused now. He hid behind the curtains as the people stood at the benches. They were all clad in robes of white. The priest seemed to appear in more robes than them, with a beaked hood which he removed. He stood before them proud and held up his hand for silence,

"Brothers and sisters, welcome once more. Let us recite the Creed and remember what we stand for." The whole building shook with echoes from the crowd as they spoke. All in union. The Master Assassin spoke first,

"Where other men blindly follow the truth, remember..." The crowd finished with:

"Nothing is true."

"Where other men are limited by morality or law, remember..."

"Everything is permitted."

"We work in the dark to serve the light, we are Assassins. Nothing is true, everything is permitted."

The ceremony continued as Valentine was startled by a man who came up behind him, placing his hand on his shoulder,

"Glad you could come. We have been expecting you for some time. Follow me." VAlentine looked back once more to see a young woman having her ring finger marked by a red hot poker before he followed the old assassin down a tunnel under the church. It was lit with electric lights but then it led into a large room with paintings and canvases lining the walls. Large stone pillars with the same symbol.

"You are probably wondering why you are here. Those strange headaches you feel day in, day out. One of the rare few to be given such a gift, and a gift that should be used with caution and pride."

"What is it?"

"Eagle vision. A power alongside prowess, speed and agility that makes an Assassin special. If you were train properly and learn our ways, you could be a very skilled killer."

"Well, I came here to find what this commotion is about. I didn't come to kill people, my job is to stop that from happening."

"Then you need to change you outlook on life then. We can teach you to use your ability to it's full potential in exchange for your services with is as an Assassin. Your true calling." As they walked on, not so far away was a woman walking through the shadows, waiting for her cue to appear. As the woman drew closer his eagle vision kicked in but when he spotted a blue blur come at him, it was too late. She had pinned him to the floor with a thin, sharp blade held against his throat.

"And we will teach you how to defend yourself from ambushes."

Valentine looked into the cold, hard, blues eyes of the woman then at the old man with his wrinkly papered skin and white beard. He signalled the woman to stand back. "Come with me, Alex." He was led away as the woman watched them closely.

Two weeks later found Valentine battered, bruised and tired. A week ago started his supposed training and plus his job on top, he was feeling the pinch. His colleagues noticed as well. Especially his partner Bill. The training was hard and extensive. Constantly under the watchful eye of the female assassin and the old man. He had risked being battered by asking what her story was. How she came to be an Assassin.

The conversation ended quickly as it was not his place to discuss her life.


End file.
